


Core 4(some)

by markantwnh



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: All characters belong to Riverdale, F/F, F/M, Foursome, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markantwnh/pseuds/markantwnh
Summary: Happening during 2.14.After Jughead’s and Veronica’s kiss, Betty and Archie are getting frustrated. And horny. As well as the other members of the core four. Tension floats between each of the teenagers until someone proposes a way to solve it. Will they agree?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to contain hardcore smut and daddy/mommy and spanking kinks so if you feel disgusted please don’t read.❤️

Chapter 1:The kiss.

It was after Veronica and Jughead had kissed that Betty and Archie grew annoyed.Frustrated.And horny as well.  
Vee and Jughead kissing was something Betty would never have guessed was coming. It annoyed her. But it was hot as hell. After the hot tub Betty basically ran to the bathroom where she started rubbing herself,bringing the image of V and Jughead kissing in her head,as well as the feeling of her hardened nipples and moist pussy. She knew she was screwed,but she couldn’t help it.  
Especially after she knew the feeling of V’s lips on hers and his Jug must have definitely grown hard after that kiss.She was pretty sure that,on the other side of the house,Archie was doing just the same.  
In and out,in and out,she sped her pace and her fingers were just a blur,appearing and disappearing inside her.With her other hand she rubbed her clit,while she spat into one of her nipples making it even harder(If possible.).  
She orgasmed forming Veronica’s name on her lips and after she licked her fingers she got out of the bathroom and headed for the living room.There they all were.Veronica,Jughead and Archie,who seemed slightly flushed.Betty smirked ti herself,as she knew that her friend has been “busy”.  
They all sat down and with the TV on,an awkward silence engorged them all.Betty was sitting next to Veronica,Jughead on her other side and Archie to Veronica’s.  
Suddenly Betty got up and closed the TV.Everybody stared at her but no one said a word.  
-This needs to stop,said Betty.  
-What are you talking about B? Said Veronica, acting all innocent.  
-That awkwardness.It was just a kiss and now that things are finally straight we should just be like before.  
-I don’t know about you B,but things aren’t definitely straight with any of us,said Veronica,a playful look setting on her feautures.  
-What do you mean?asked Betty,suddenly feeling awkward.Did Veronica knew she had been orgasming to her name 20 minutes ago?  
-What I propose,continued Veronica,is that since there is all this sexual tension now between us(at the phrase “sexual tension” all 3 teenagers shivered) there’s only one way to end it forever.I propose a foursome.  
Betty did definitely not see this coming.Her pussy pulsed with joy.”I’m in” she claimed.Veronica smiled.  
The boys looked at each other and said in unison “We’re in”  
And this...This was the start of everything.


	2. Hot and heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The foursome we’ve all been waiting for is finally written.Please enjoy and leave kudos or comments ❤️

Just after everyone had agreed Betty felt something slightly changing into the atmosphere. She looked at Veronica. Hesitation and lust were filling her eyes. 

With a small whimper she drew forward and kissed V. She immediately felt her responding and found herself in an ocean of moans,touchs and kissing. She felt V’s tongue at her lips and she opened,giving her the space she craved. She moved her hands up an down Veronica’s body just as she started doing the same. The dark haired girl has lusted over Betty for some time now and she wasn’t going to waste this opportunity away.  
With a small sigh she lied back on the couch,lifted her shirt and exposed her perky breasts to the other 3.Her nipples were dark and hard and she immediately started playing with them.She wasn’t wearing a bra so it just made it easier for her to play with them.With the corner of her eyes she watched the bulges of the two boys who were starting to get really frustrated they were not taking part in the action.  
Betty freed herself from her shirt and bra and showed the two boys her vanilla colored chest. Her pale pink nipples were hardened and she sighed as she felt the cold air brush them. She pinched her left nipple and earned hungry glances from the two males.  
She lowered her body into V and spit into her nipples.The raven haired girl moaned loudly as the spit ran over her breasts. It was all too much. She was about to cum. Betty started licking her neck and lowering her head into her belly button,only after giving her breasts the care they deserved.She licked and sucked and bit until she has her best friend pleading her to make her cum.  
With a smirk she got up from Veronica and sat on the laps of the two boys.She started making out with Archie whilst Jughead left a gasp,as Veronica started kissing and biting his neck. Archie’s lips traveled to Betty’s ears and bit,making the girls nipples even harder.He started playing with them.Whilst pinching them and spreading his saliva over them his hand travelled down to her pants. She’s was wearing a tracksuit.He cupped her ass and she repositioned herself on him,so that she would be sitting over his growing dick.  
Veronica was still kissing Jughead when his hands came alive,toying with her nipples in a way that had her gasping.She nodded to Betty,who was moving her hips into circles onto Archies lap and she got up,Betty with her.  
The boys seemed frustrated but before they could say a word Betty stepped join,Veronica standing behind her playing with her breasts.  
“Guys...” Betty said “it’s only fair you give us something to cum with.”  
“Yes” Veronica continued.  
Jughead seemed puzzled as he looked at Archie.He removed his shirt just as Archie was doing the same.  
“We want you to kiss” said Veronica,while Betty has begun to lick her nipples impatiently.  
The boys looked at each other.What would they do?


End file.
